


The Story of Seungkwan

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Kings In Sorrow [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, annual autumn ball convo, boo and nonnie having a talk, missing piece of chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol's conversation at the Ball[Kings In Sorrow side story]





	The Story of Seungkwan

Seungkwan had gotten married in autumn, the red and brown leaves blessing them and they fall mindlessly to the ground. He and his wife was fortunate to be officiated by the king. His wife was petite and the only beauty in his eyes. Every year, they would go to the ball as they were in close relations to the king. Of course, this year was no exception. After Hansol had given his speech, he went over to say hi. He noticed that Hansol seemed restless

"Hello, old friend"

Hansol turned around and was shocked to see Seungkwan. He returned the greetings with a smile but Seungkwan could tell that Hansol was emotionally distraught from the way he comtorted his face to form a smile. Behind those once lively eyes were agitation and sorrow. Hansol was silent for a moment but he finally pulled together and asked;

"How are you?"

"Great. You remember my wife, Miyoung"

"Yes, hello, Miyoung"

A polite nod was the only reply she gave. Seungkwan turned to his wife. "Dear, can you please give Hansol and I sometime to catch up?"

As soon as Miyoung was out of sight, Seungkwan's facial expressions softened.

"Really, Sol, how have you been"

"Really, Kwan, I'm fine" Hansol reassured. Seungkwan decided it was not wise to push his friend.

"So have you gotten a girlfriend or are the responsibilities of a king stopping you from dating"

Hansol was taken aback

"W-well... I do express interest towards... Someone" And Hansol's face changed again. Seungkwan didn't see but Hansol did. Jun, wandering around the hall, passing by merely feets from where they stood. What happened to his sister?

"Ooooh... Who?" Seungkwan asked again

"I can't tell you" Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. "Really, I can't. I, er, don't know.. her name"

Seungkwan was deadpanned, jaw hanging in a comedic way. "You like someone. But you don't know her name. Wow, Hansol. How amazing. "

Hansol playfully slapped Seungkwan's shoulder, giggling. Seungkwan had to part. His wife was waiting.

"Well it's been nice catching up. My wife is waiting, so farewell"

"Farewell"

After Seungkwan left, Hansol could only watch as Jun exited the hall. He didn't go after him. Only whispering to himself;

_"Farewell"_


End file.
